Knock on wood
by Rosebud77
Summary: Breakfast with Stridercest. Sorry i'm not sorry. Request by anon. Ask me and i'll write you one!


"Dave, wake the fuck up. It's noon and you haven't moved at all. Aren't you hungry or something?" Bro yells through your door.

"I can't get up, I'm glued to the bed," you shout back in reply. Really don't feel like doing much today.

"Yeah, sure. Quit the bullshit. Get up already."

So that's his mood today. Cut the crap and get to the point.

Alright. It's better than his depressed mood. When he gets like that there really isn't much you can do to help. Ever since…. Well, that's something you try not to think about.

You mumble and reach for your glasses. Honestly, you don't feel like yourself when you aren't wearing the shades your friend John sent you. God, you lust after that dork so much. Too bad he's "Not homo".

You stand and hit your head on the top bunk.

_Fucking bunk beds. _

_Bro's idea. _

You are too tall to be crammed under this lame-ass stack of mattress and wood, so you end up hitting your damn head every morning.

You rub your head and stretch then kick piles of dirty laundry, trying to find a semi-clean shirt to put on. When you locate one, you enter your half-kitchen half-living room and start pondering what you want for…. Breakfast? Lunch? Brunch? Whatever.

_Where'd Bro go?_ You think, scanning the room.

_Who cares_. Your stomach says, growling.

You decide on some stale cereal and apple juice.

You serve yourself a bowl of apple jacks and you are pouring AJ when Bro comes up behind you and scares the living shit out of you, smacking your ass with Cal's hand.

You spill your precious golden liquid on the counter and your shirt.

"God damn it Bro. You know I hate it when Cal gropes me." You shudder at the thought.

"Hey, it's not my fault. Lil' dude does what he wants." He chuckles and Cal laughs from across the room.

Fucking creepy ass puppet.

Before you have a chance to say anything, Bro whispers in your ear, "I guess you should change your shirt…"

The hairs on the back of your neck rise up. You know where this is going.

Your eyes widen as you tug off your shirt and toss it onto the floor.

He grazes your neck with his teeth and nips lightly.

You gasp lightly. Neck biting is such a turn-on.

He rubs the lump in his pants against your rear.

You turn to face him and kiss him softly at first, then pick up the pace.

You run your fingers through his thick blonde hair and grip his neck.

With your other hand, you slowly slip it down to his groin and start rubbing the bulge behind his zipper.

He stops kissing to release a deep moan; like he's been waiting for this for a long time.

He looks down to see your raging boner, now pushing against the buttons on your pants.

"Dave, you are so hard right now." He says with a throaty laugh.

"Shut up, Bro. You're a cock killer."

You press your lips back against his and jut your tongue into his soft mouth.

Then you start unbuckling your jeans.

He works on his and gets them off before you can free yourself from the tight pants.

He doesn't bother taking his off all the way, anyway. You, however, do tug yours off and throw them to the couch.

You then drop to your knees on the cold kitchen linoleum floor and kiss on his lower abs.

His dick is poking through the fabric but you're planning on making him suffer.

You kiss around his thighs as he moans in pleasure.

"Just do it already." He begs.

"Be patient."

"Fuck… Dave. Please." He moans.

_Fine_.

You skip the foreplay and tug his boxers down, revealing his throbbing sex tool.

You bite the head as he gasps and grips your shoulders tightly.

You then start pumping his shaft slowly; fondle his balls and then lick his length.

He reaches down and clutches your ass cheek.

His turn.

You hoist yourself onto the kitchen counter, shoving the attempt at brunch aside.

You then pull off your red undershorts.

He takes a moment to take in your thickness and then gives you some amazing head.

After that, he lifts your feet up and positions himself to your hole.

"Ready, dude?" Bro asks, obviously anticipating the answer.

"Yeah," You agree, breathlessly.

Before you even finish your word he slams into your ass with a thrust so full of force, it was everything you could do not to climax right then.

With him filling you, you moan and cry. You bite into his neck, trying to silence the groaning but it just makes him push harder with each thrust.

Then, amidst the pumping and moaning, he orgasms inside you. This, of course, causes you to burst on his bare chest.

He pulls out and dips a finger into the fresh cum then licks it seductively.

"I guess I'm making breakfast for two." You grin.


End file.
